The Perfect Moment
by Buffalo
Summary: Luke has finaly found the perfect moment to pop the question. This is a fluffy JavaJunkie. RR


Disclaimer - I do not own Gilmore Girls

XXXX

He hadn't planned on doing it then.

He hadn't really planned it at all. He wasn't that kind of man.

He'd just carried the ring around for weeks waiting for the right moment or the moment he would decide was the best to get it over with.

Sure he'd mentioned it to Rory, in the least amount of words possible. And she had given him more than her blessing, in the least amount of words possible.

That had been over three weeks ago.

Their day had been a normal one. He had gotten up at quarter to six still trying not to wake her even though it was pointless.

As deep a sleeper as Lorelai Gilmore was the loss Luke Danes beside her would wake her for the rest of her days. She got up to pee and then climbed back into bed and slept another hour before getting up herself.

She had come into the diner before work for coffee and some form of food. Then because it was not to busy they had snuck into the storage room for a couple of stolen kisses and what not.

She had left the diner flushed and anxious for the day to end.

He had returned to work with the same uneasiness.

He had left the diner at six to bring home Lorelai's dinner. Placing it in the fridge with a note and then returned to the diner until closing.

She had come home and fallen in love with him all over again at the note and food in her fridge. He had somehow known she would not have the energy to go to the diner and had brought her supper home for her.

When he had gotten home Lorelai had been asleep on the couch, his heart had stilled at the sight before him. She was lying there in the dark, a book on the floor beside her and her glasses framing her beautiful eyes. She was asleep and peaceful and in the moment he knew he would never be capable of spending a single second without her in his life. This was it.

He walked over to her and pulled the thin blanket down to her hips and gently tugged her glasses away.

Lorelai woke slowly and a large beautiful smile crept onto her face at the sight of the man knelt over her.

"I love you so much." He whispered and his seriousness caught her off guard. She leaned up and brought her lips to his. Luke kissed her softly and slowly, letting their lips meld together.

Lorelai loved it when Luke kissed her like this. It wasn't rushed and sexual it was slow and passionate and it held all of the love that flowed between them.

Lorelai's hands slipped to his shirt and tugged him closer to her and onto the couch until he was covering her with his body. She loved feeling all of his weight on her. He was so solid and manly and when he was lying on top of her she felt more safe and content than she had ever remembered feeling.

The kiss intensified and before either of them had realized Luke had pulled her into his arms and carried her to their bed.

It wasn't really his bed yet but she loved to call it their bed, it just felt so right.

The snow was falling gracefully outside the window as Luke and Lorelai made slow passionate love.

Luke relaxed on Lorelai as they allowed their breathing to calm. He looked down into her incredible blue eyes and remembered what he had decided to do he went to disengage from her but she clamped her legs tighter around him.

"Don't leave, not yet." She kissed him softly as she released her legs and then whispered.

"You feel so incredible inside of me. Like we were made for each other." She closed her eyes to relish in the feel and he brought his lips to her forehead kissed her softly and then moved his way down to her temples kissed her again and then slid to her ear.

"Marry me Lorelai Gilmore." He let his breath kiss her ear and in that moment he didn't feel nervous or scared all he felt was calm.

Her eyes opened and she unconsciously clenched down on him. Luke bit back a sigh as he began to harden inside her again.

"I have a ring, but you wouldn't let me get it." He laughed.

"I don't need a ring, all I need is you." She responded immediately. She felt him growing inside her as she shifted slightly beneath him. She gazed up into his eyes and smiled, _God he's beautiful._

"So?" Luke asked again.

Lorelai pulled her head up to kiss him again allowing all of her walls to come crashing down as she put everything she knew and trusted into this mans hands.

He was fully hard now and his entire body was aching to move within her tight walls.

That fire that never seemed to dissipate burned brighter and lower in her core and she clenched down and circled her hips telling him to let go and do as he pleased.

Luke slid out a bit and then slowly pushed himself back inside of her. Lorelai let a slow moan escape as he filled her again. Their eyes remained open as they moved together. Lorelai's hands were resting on his face and his were in her hair and that is where they remained. This wasn't about how many orgasms he could give her or how long he could hold on. This was about being together, being one. It was about love.

They continued in this slow pace for a very long time. Concentrating on nothing but each other.

Lorelai couldn't remember ever having felt this incredible she could feel every nerve in her entire body she was in complete and utter ecstasy.

They let themselves move by intuition and reflex and as Lorelai opened her legs wider and bent them further he slid deeper inside of her.

"Lu..uuuu..ke." She couldn't even get his name out the pleasure was so intense.

Luke's body was in control and he felt himself start thrusting harder inside of her. It wasn't faster just harder and deeper.

Lorelai could think of nothing, she found herself gasping for air, having to force herself to remember to breath as he went deeper than any man ever had within her.

Luke's hardness hit her back wall and she let out a ferocious scream their eyes still latched to each other. Luke pulled almost all of the way out and then slowly but with extreme force pushed in again and as he hit her back wall for a second time he exploded within her.

Luke kept small thrusts going as he emptied himself inside her and at the feel of his cool semen in her hot tight passage she clamped down on him and came with another loud scream.

Lorelai's inner walls milked Luke for what felt like forever before they both stilled.

He didn't even attempt to leave her this time, just collapsed in her arms.

Lorelai smoothed his hair as she smiled.

"You realize that we just made love for over forty five minutes." Lorelai laughed and Luke lifted his head to smile at her.

"That was, I have never. How?" He was speechless. She smiled again.

"We need to get engaged more often." She winked and he dove down to kiss her again.

He hadn't planned on doing it then, but it had been perfect.

"So does this mean I get part of the diner?" And as she asked this she clamped down on him again and within seconds they were making love for a third time that night.

A/N – hope you all enjoyed. Please review. I was going to make this a one shot but if you want I think I could find someway to advance this story.


End file.
